


Outdoor sports and booty shorts

by foxyroxi



Series: Rare pair hell [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Neil was playing with a soccer ball. He dribbled the ball around like it was something he had done for years. He was wearing high-waisted booty shorts and Kevin’s palmetto jersey tied up at the waist, showing off his tiny waist Kevin’s hands fit so well.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten
Series: Rare pair hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Outdoor sports and booty shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [criswisstuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criswisstuf/gifts).



> No shirts, shorts, balls or sun lotions were hurt in the production of this!
> 
> English is not my first language so mistakes will occur!  
> Be kind!
> 
> This is written on my Phone and tablet, so the format sucks. I'll edit it when I'm on computer 
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

How Kevin was supposed to concentrate, he didn’t know. It was hot. It was humid. They all felt like melting. The foxes were all staying at Abby’s while she stayed at Wymack’s or at Bee’s. They weren’t sure, but it didn’t matter. Abby had willingly given up her house for them so they didn’t have to travel or leave the state. Abby had bought sunshades and chairs. They were still close to campus but Wymack had put the court on total lockdown, but they could still go to the swimming pool. The girls, Nicky, Matt, Aaron and Katelyn had gone to the swimming pool, Andrew had gone to the store for ice cream and fruits for Neil. He favored one store across town because they had the flavor of ice cream Andrew liked. 

Which left Neil and Kevin. 

Kevin was sitting in one of the beach chairs Abby had bought, shirtless, only wearing a pair of shorts because it was too hot for underwear and shirts. Kevin was sure he was fucked. Neil was playing with a soccer ball. He dribbled the ball around like it was something he had done for years. He was wearing high-waisted  _ booty shorts _ and Kevin’s palmetto jersey tied up at the waist, showing off his tiny waist Kevin’s hands fit so well. They had all just left, which meant Kevin was alone with his very tempting boyfriend in booty shorts.  _ Silk _ booty shorts because they felt nice against his skin. And Kevin had to admit - he looked very nice in his jersey and in booty shorts. It framed his perfectly sculpted ass, made his legs look longer, made his waist look impossibly small. The shirt didn’t help. Neil kicked the ball over to Kevin, who kicked it back to Neil. He grinned and hoisted the shorts up higher. If that was even possible. Neil bend down to pick up the ball and Kevin sucked in a breath. 

“You’re not wearing underwear.”

Neil’s grin widened. Of course he wasn’t.

“I’m not Kevin. You can’t wear underwear in shorts that show half your ass, can you?”

Well, you could, but Kevin wasn’t about to give Neil any ideas that could backfire. 

_ Little minx _ , Kevin thought and bit his lower lip. Neil got away with it for now, because he liked to watch Neil dribble with the ball. And in shorts that had half his ass hanging out? Not bad either. Neil could handle just about any balls, but he hated baseballs and American footballs. Kevin hated anything that wasn’t an Exy ball and Neil respected that, even when he tried to get Kevin to play soccer with him. He had once broken one of Abby’s windows playing soccer with Neil. He never touched a soccer ball since then. 

“Allison got me the short. She also bought some other pairs for me to wear,” Neil said as he tossed the ball into the air and caught it with his foot. Kevin stared because his boyfriend was amazing. Neil had been nothing but amazing. 

“She did,” he sighed and rubbed his head. Allison had liked to buy Neil clothes that were fitting and maybe a size too small and Neil, sometimes when he was horny, liked to wear them to tease Kevin. Today was one of those days.

Neil played even after Andrew had come home from the store with him. Andrew had ordered them burgers and fries for lunch, even when Kevin kicked up a fuss. Neil was sitting between Kevin’s legs on the beach chair. Andrew was sitting on the other, indulging Neil in whatever conversation Kevin didn’t bother tuning in to. The others came home then, tossing their wet swimsuits onto the clothing line in the backyard and joined for lunch. 

“Anyone who wants to go out for ice cream?” Renee asked as he finished her vegetarian burger. Andrew was always up for ice cream, which didn’t surprise anyone at this point. Even when Andrew had just bought ice cream, he was up for ice cream. They all chimed in that they wanted to go, where Kevin shook his head.

“Can you buy some orange sorbet for me?” Neil asked as he finished fries. Kevin’s hands were resting on Neil’s thighs near his knees, keeping his touches subtle. 

“Sure,” Renee said and smiled. She collected the trash and took it to the trash on their way out. Neil got up and dribbled with the ball for another fifteen minutes before he plopped into Kevin’s lap, making him drop his book about Napoleon’s war again in The United Kingdom. 

“Bored already?” Kevin asked as he carefully picked his book up and put it on the grass next to him. Neil shrugged and the collar of his jersey slid down, exposing Neil’s shoulder. 

“Not particularly,” he said as he moved to straddle Kevin’s lap. Kevin’s hands easily found their way to Neil’s tiny waist. He rubbed his hands up and down Neil’s thighs, moving onto his back and down until they rested on his bubble butt, his fingers sliding up under the silky shorts. “Because I have something more exciting in mind than reading about Napoleon losing the war.”

“Do you now? And what’s that?” he asked, curling his fingers into the soft flesh of Neil’s ass. Neil grinned and Kevin knew he was in for a wild ride. Neil straightened his back, pushed himself up on his knees and pulled at the waistband of his shorts, hooking his fingers around the band and as slow as he could muster, he pushed the shorts down his waist, down his hips and down his thighs. He sat down and slid the shorts off his legs. He tossed them onto the grass next to Kevin’s book, then straddled Kevin’s lap again. He smiled, it was cocky and too full of himself. 

“I thought…” he wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, “maybe you could…” he pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. Kevin’s hands easily found themselves on Neil’s hips, “fuck me? Right here? While the others are out.”

“You’re an exihibitonist, aren’t you?” Kevin hummed and leaned into kiss Neil softly. He brought Neil closer, his hands sliding from his hips to his ass. He spreads Neil’s ass cheeks as he deepens the kiss. Neil whimpered when Kevin rubbed his rim, and he slowly pushed a finger past Neil’s rim. It surprised him to find how loose he was already. “Did you play with yourself, Neil?”

“Maybe?” Neil hummed against Kevin’s lips, his tongue poking out to lick Kevin’s lips as a second finger eased inside Neil’s hole. He gasped, making Kevin smile. 

“You did. Don’t even try to deny it. I can feel it. You’re loose. You’re going to take my cock with little resistance.”

“I told you… I was thinking about you fucking me here. I’ve been thinking about it all morning. I had to do something -  _ fuck ‘evin _ ,” he moans when Kevin is three fingers deep. Kevin doesn’t move his fingers and Neil moves back against them. Kevin let him fuck himself against his fingers for a while, and Kevin curled his fingers against Neil’s prostate, making his hips stutter. “ _ Fuck!” _ he sobbed. Kevin smiled and kept the pressure on Neil’s prostate, making Neil shake from the pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and pulled Neil closer by his hips. He let go long enough for him to pull his shorts down, his cock already hard. 

“You aren’t wearing underwear either,” Neil said softy. He wasn’t it was too hot to wear clothes in this heat. He scoffed at the same time as Neil reached behind for Kevin’s cock, stroking him slowly to tease him. It would be dry, most likely hurt, and Kevin didn’t want Neil to hurt. Neil grabbed the sun lotion off the other beach chair and popped the cap. “Paw out.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow but held his hand out anyway, and Neil squirted a decent amount into his palm. It wasn’t an ideal lubricant, but it would have to do, because neither one of them wanted to get up and search for lube in Kevin’s back or for vaseline in Abby’s bathroom. He lathered it around his cock and used the excess on Neil’s hole. 

Neil deemed it enough after a minute. He lifted his hips and reached behind him and grabbed Kevin’s cock and steadied it as he slowly sat down on Kevin's cock. He breathed out as he slowly impaled himself.

“Fuck,” he groaned once Kevin bottomed out.. The sun lotion did its job, but it was sticky where Neil’s thighs and ass met Kevin’s. Neil bounced on Kevin’s lap, beginning to move harder and faster. Kevin’s hands curled around Neil’s waist, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Neil’s waist, helping him move more fluidly on his cock. Neil moaned louder with each bounce, his head falling back, exposing his neck to Kevin. 

Kevin leaned in and kissed Neil’s neck, sucking a hickey onto his tan skin and after that one hickey, he sucked a series of hickey’s on Neil’s exposed shoulder. He leaned back, his hands firmly planted on Neil’s ass, pulling his ass cheeks apart. He leaned back against the chair, pulling Neil with him. Like this, Kevin had the upper hand. He braced his feet against the plastic and thrust deeper into Neil, making the redhead scramble for purchase. 

“Fuck!“ Neil sobbed into Kevin’s shoulder, his fingers digging into Kevin’s shoulders and biceps. “ _ Fuck _ , Kevin! You’re in so deep,” he moaned loudly. It was a possibility that the neighbours could hear them, but Kevin didn’t care. He thrust harder and faster, his cock brushing against Neil’s prostate with every thrust. It was turning the redhead into an incoherent mess and Kevin loved it. He loves knowing he made Neil a mess. 

He moves his hands up from Neil’s ass to his waist, his thumbs digging into Neil’s soft stomach. “You like it when I’m fucking you like this, don’t you, baby?” Kevin hummed into Neil’s ear. Neil moaned and nodded, his hole clenching around Kevin. They moved in perfect tandem, thrusting and grinding, pushing and pulling. He reached between them and jerked him off. Kevin knew all the sensitive spots of Neil’s body and he used them to his advantage. 

_ His neck. _

_ The spot under the head of his cock. _

_ His inner thighs and lower back. _

_ His ribcage. _

Neil never lasted long when Kevin jerked him off while fucking him.

“Fuck. Shit. Don’t do that, kev… I’m so close. I need this to last ba- _ be _ ,“ Neil moaned when Kevin rubbed a pleasant spot underneath head of his cock. “ _ Jesus… _ fuck. You and yo- _ ur _ hands Day.”

“Jesus ain’t the one fucking you here Neil,” Kevin said, smirking when Neil slid his hands into Kevin’s hair, holding onto it for his dear life. As predicted, Neil didn’t last long. He came in Kevin’s hand and on his stomach, his hands tugging at Kevin’s hair. He stroked Neil through his orgasm, stroked him into over sensitivity. He moved his hand and Neil slumped forward in Kevin’s lap, pressing their chests together. 

“Come on, Kev… cum in me, please? Please cum inside me, I need you to cum inside me, please.” 

Kevin had always been weak to Neil’s begging. He put his cum stained hand on Neil’s ass and thrust harder into Neil. It only took a few more thrusts before he came with a groan. He kissed Neil softly, savoring the sweetness of their kiss. 

A car door slammed shut. 

Allison’s voice boomed. As did Matt’s. 

He pulled out of Neil, much to his dismay, pulled his shorts up and swept the silk booty shorts off the grass. He helped Neil get them back on before he grabbed one of the wet towels that reeked of chlorine and cleaned them up with it, then let him cuddle up against his chest. When the other finally made their way into the backyard, Neil feigned taking a nap. 

“We’re having pizza tonight,” Renee said, and Kevin smiled, holding Neil close. 

“Okay,” he said, and Renee left them alone. He kissed Neil's head, and the redhead smiled.

  
  


No one asked why the sun lotion was lying under the chair the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
